


Como confesarte a tu ángel y no morir en el intento

by Mayerly21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel enamorado, Dean ama a Cas y Cas ama a Dean, Dean confesandose, Dean enamorado, Día de San Valentín, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, idiotas enamorados
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayerly21/pseuds/Mayerly21
Summary: Dean al fin acepta que esta enamorado de Castiel aunque no fue muy difícil no piensa en besar a todos sus amigos o querer dormir abrazado a ellos por el resto de su vida pero jamas admitirá que quiere que el ángel lo abrace hasta dormirse aunque lo desea, así que decidió dejar de ser un idiota y confesarse aunque teme que Cas no sienta lo mismo por el pero el pensar que Cas pueda morir otra vez que se lo arrebaten para siempre sin que el sepa que lo ama le da valor, bueno al menos tiene un plan que Charli bendita sea le ayudo a idear cuando le contó su problema diciendo que es algo infalible ya que Cas también lo amaComo confesarte a tu ángel y no morir o perderlo en el intentoPondrá en marcha el día mas cliché, el día de San Valentin
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Como confesarte a tu ángel y no morir en el intento

El no le temía a nada ni a nadie, podía enfrentase al cielo o infierno sin pensárselo  
Pero temía decirle a un ángel, a su ángel que lo amaba, por que temía perderlo  
Así que decidió confesarse, su peor temor era que Cas muriera y nunca saber que se sentía que el ángel lo abrazara o la textura de sus labios sobre los suyos Ya había perdido a Cas y sufrido su muerte lo suficiente para no querer hacerlo jamás Ese miedo hizo que se diera cuenta que estaba enamorado del ángel y lo impulso a confesarse a su ángel por que si era su ángel Dean había pensado en muchas maneras de confesarse a Castiel pero nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza parecía digno de su ángel así que fue por ayuda de una de las unicas personas en las que el confiaba para pedir ayuda Charlie o Sam y el había salido a una cita lo cual alegro a Dean su hermano merecía divertirse un poco de vez en cuando Así que fue por la ayuda de Charlie Ella recién había vuelto de una cacería por la zona y se encontraba en su habitación ya que ahora ella se quedaba con ellos Después de contarle lo que sentía en pocas palabras pocos que fueron " Estoy enamorado de Cas

" Wow que? ya lo sabia pero no pensé que tu lo habías aceptado"  
"Que? ¿Como sabes? ¿Cas sabe?" - Dean estaba entrando en desesperación, quería decirle el mismo al ángel hacer todo bien 

"No claro que no solo vi como se miraban, no es muy difícil ver que ustedes se aman ¿sabes?" -Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila

"Yo quiero hacerlo bien Charlie el me importa, no quiero joderlo"

"O no detén esa mierda Dean Winchester no voy a permitir que alejes a Cas y su felicidad por que crees que no lo mereces no bajo mi guardia" - Dijo mientras los guiaba a ambos a su cama para poder sentarse y hablar tranquilos 

"Yo quiero decircelo, pero no se como" murmuro Dean - se sentía demasiado vulnerable aquí pero el confiaba en Charlie 

"Okey, puede que tenga un plan" - dijo Charlie tranquilamente no quería asustar a Dean y hacer que se arrepienta ella sabia que Cas sentía lo mismo por Dean y si su plan funcionaba ellos serian felices juntos y ganaría su apuesta con Sam de cual de ellos se lo diría al otro primero 

" O joder que plan es? estas sonriendo de manera rara - Dijo Dean temiendo haberse metido en un plan demasiado loco 

"Tu tranquilo es un plan de 3 pasos muy fácil y lo llamaremos..."- Charlie comenzó a pensar en un nombre apropiado para un plan como este 

" No creo que debamos ponerle nom..."

Pero antes de que terminara Charlie grito, asustandolo un poco pero lo ultimo que haría seria admitirlo 

"Lo tengo, COMO CONFESARSE A UN ÁNGEL Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO" 

Dean comenzó a reír por ese nombre y Charlie lo siguió, se rieron hasta que ambos estaban luchando por respirar mientras se sostenían el estomago 

"En serio Charlie! De adonde sacaste ese nombre? - Dijo Dean aun sonriendo se sentía mas relajado que antes 

"Solo vino a mi mente, lo se soy genial" 

"Jamas lo negué y tu creas que Cas sienta lo mismo por mi?", "Claro que lo hace por todo lo que ha hecho por ti y por como se miran creo que todos lo sabemos menos ustedes tontos"- respondió Charlie con una sonrisa 

"Bien y cuales son los pasos"- El confiaba en que todo saliera bien pero aun si salia mal esperaba estar junto a su ángel al final de esa semana 

"Pense en San Valentin deberías decírselo ese día, Sam y yo podríamos salir y dejarlos solos en el bunker y que tu realices el plan"

"Mañana es Sam Valentin ¿crees que podamos tener todo listo hasta mañana?"

"Confía en mi, todo sera perfecto"

Al final habían logrado comprar todo lo que necesitaban para el plan y Charlie no necesito decirle a Sam sobre salir ya que Sam tenia otra cita ese día, ademas parecía sorprendido de que el no haya estado pensando en salir a un bar y el respondió que no tenia ánimos y Sam solo lo miro sospechosamente, no le había dicho nada a Sam por que quería decírselo cuando ya este junto al ángel aun no creía que Cas sintiera lo mismo pero el tuvo lo que una vez le dijo que tenga: fe 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paso 1: Invitar a cenar sutilmente al ángel a pasar ese día con el 

Cas se encontraba en su habitación ya no tenían ningún caso para ese día y todo estaba relativamente tranquilo, ahora parado frente a la puerta del cuarto de Castiel los nervios volvieron pero se dio valor a que si hacia esto al fin podrían estar juntos así que dio unos pequeños golpes a la puerta 

Cas abrió la puerta con su habitualmente cara estoica pero al ver a Dean las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron, el solo ver esa sonrisa hizo que su corazón latiera como un loco pero obviamente que mariposas revolotearan en su estomago por que el no creía en esa mierda (aunque si lo hicieron, maldición el estaba perdido)

"Hola Dean"- Dijo Cas con su voz increíblemente grabe, siendo sinceros el amaba como sonaba su nombre con la voz de su ángel 

"Hey Cas" "Me preguntaba si estabas ocupado" - bien los malditos nervios volvieron 

"Iba a leer un libro que Charli me recomendó, pero si necesitas algo siempre tengo tiempo para ti"

La forma en que lo miraba y sus palabras hicieron que quisiera besarlo pero se contuvo

"Me preguntaba si quieres comer conmigo y después ver una película"

"Me encantaría Dean, dile a Charlie y Sam que voy en un momento" 

okey, hora de arriesgarse

"En realidad Cas pensé en que solo fuéramos los dos, Charlie y Sam tienen citas por San Valentin"

Cas solo lo miro intensamente con sus jodidamente hermosos ojos azules tal ves algún día se ahogue en ellos o los vea todos los días antes de levantarse y antes de dormir, wow mejor parar esos pensamientos aunque hacia esto para poder tener eso ¿verdad?

"Y tu no saldrás a conseguir una cita?" 

"No, ya no mas" 

El ángel tenia una mirada indescifrable en el rostro 

"En ese caso me encantaría pasar el día contigo Dean sabes que aprecio nuestro tiempo juntos" 

Esa frase le trajo el recuerdo de Cas diciéndole eso cuando lo hecho del bunker, el seguía culpándose así mismo aunque lo había hecho por Sam podría haber ayudado mas a Cas y eso jamas se lo iba a perdonar el abandonar a Cas cuando el mas lo necesito aunque el ángel lo hubiera perdonado, pero no demostró la culpa y tristeza solo le dio una sonrisa a Cas si el plan funcionaba el pasaría el resto de su vida tratando de arreglar sus errores y jamas dejar solo a Cas ángel o humano 

"Gracias Cas"- dijo y lo decía enserio le agradecía por quedarse a su lado a pesar de todo y nunca dejarlo el esperaba que el ángel lo entendiera 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paso 2: Cenar mientras ven una película y después darle al ángel el regalo 

Estábamos sentados en mi cama mientras veíamos el diario de una pasión por que Charlie dijo que era perfecta para una cita 

Después de su conversación en el pasillo habían ido a comprar la comida: hamburguesas, según el recordaba hacían feliz a Cas antes y el ahora solo quería hacer feliz a Cas y mas ahora que el ángel podía probar la comida y ya no le sabían a moléculas gracias a la ayuda de Chuck(Dios) 

"Pense que podíamos ver una película romántica" 

"Ya sabes por la fecha y eso"- se apresuro a decir nervioso por que Cas descubriera su plan ademas de la mirada interrogativa que Cas le había dado pero ahora parecía que la explicación le dio alguna pista a lo que sea que este pensando Cas 

"Me parece una muy buena idea Dean"- Dijo con tranquilidad 

No sabia pensar acerca de lo que había sucedido en el restaurante pero estaba feliz de lo que sucedió y le dio mucha mas valentía y tal vez el ángel sienta lo mismo por el si la mirada que le dio significaba algo, ademas de la escena que sucedió 

El estaba esperando en una de las mesas del restaurante a que Cas volviera trayendo sus pedidos para volver al bunker y ver la película y en ese momento un sujeto se sentó frente a el y no le gusto la mirada que le dio  
No es que el siguiera en negación, ya había aceptado que le gustaban los hombres ahora que lo piensa tal ves siempre lo hicieron aunque nunca tuvo tiempo para pensarlo a fondo no cuando tenia que cuidar a Sammy ademas de que no era fácil teniendo el padre que tenia aun así el amaba mucho a su padre había hecho lo mejor que pudo después de perder a su madre pero la mirada de ese hombre le recordaba como lo veían algunos hombres cuando aun era adolescente y eso hizo que le recorriera un escalofrió por toda la columna y no de los buenos 

"Hola"-dijo el hombre, era casi de su misma estatura y tenia el cabellos castaño sus ojos eran marrones y tenia una sonrisa arrogante en su cara 

"Hola, en que puedo ayudarte"-dijo lo mas tranquilo que pudo en este momento solo quería que Cas viniera para que pudieran irse rápidamente 

"Solo me preguntaba que hace alguien tan guapo como tu solo en especial en este día"-dijo mientras deslizaba su mano mas cerca de la suya y el la quito lo mas sutil que pudo 

"La verdad no estoy solo vine con mi novio pero fue a ver nuestro pedido"- después de haber dicho eso se arrepintió debió haber dicho otra cosa no sabia que pensaría o diría Cas de esto pero esperaba que le siguiera la corriente 

"Ya veo y donde esta ese novio misterioso del que hablas por que no lo veo"- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia como si acabara de descubrir la mentira mas grande del mundo y eso hizo que quisiera darle un puñetazo pero se estaba conteniendo no queriendo hacer una escena  
Tal vez por eso no se dio cuenta de que Cas estaba junto a ellos así que se sobresalto y lo miro con ojos sorprendidos y se sorprendió aun mas por las siguientes palabras de Castiel 

"Aquí esta su novio misterioso un gusto"- dijo Cas con un tono grabe y un ceño fruncido en su hermosa cara parecía molesto, como si estuviera listo para golpear al tipo por protegerlo 

y eso hizo que un fuego recorriera su cuerpo por que eso fue jodidamente caliente, el era lo suficiente hombre para admitir que eso lo excito y seria vergonzoso tener una erección en una escena así en medio de un restaurante por suerte lo que paso después hizo que se relajara un poco 

La cara que puso al ver a Cas así todo listo para pelear fue jodidamente graciosa que casi no puede aguantar contener la carcajada que quería escaparse le en ese momento así que solo sonrió sutilmente aunque fue aun mas difícil con la respuesta que dio 

"Umm si lo siento yo solo pensé que estaba.. umm mintiendo por que ya sabes gente como el hace eso a vec..." - debió haber visto algo en la cara de Cas por que dejo de hablar 

"Bueno el no estaba mintiendo si es lo que crees imbécil"- dijo con una ira palpable ahora en su voz y tal vez para demostrar su punto tomo la mano su mano con la que tenia libre ya que en la otra estaba la comida  
Le gusto como se sintió la mano de Cas alrededor de la suya así que la apretó para darle a entender a Cas que estaba bien con eso y Cas le devolvió el apretón lo que lo hizo sonriera y quiso decirle ahora mismo al Castiel que lo amaba mas que a nada así que decidió detener esa pequeña pelea y el tartamudeo del hombre que trataba de disculparse por lo que sea que haya dicho, así que levantándose de donde estaba sentado aun tomando la mano de Cas dijo 

"Esta bien Cas vamos a casa" 

"Pero el te falto el respeto Dean"-dijo Cas aun enojado pero no tanto al parecer sostener su mano también le ayudaba a calmarse, interesante 

"Tu lo dijiste es un imbécil vamos a casa tengo hambre Cas, por favor"- y cuando Cas se giro para verlo puso su mejor mirada de cachorro y eso hizo que Cas suspirara mientras asentía 

"Bien vayámonos"- dijo y después de darle una mirada mortal camino hacia la salida del restaurante aun sosteniendo su mano y a el le gusto eso 

Ya afuera justo cuando llegaban a Baby el ángel se dio cuenta de que aun seguía sosteniendo su mano y la soltó suavemente y el la extraño de inmediato casi se queja, mierda había caído completamente por este ángel 

"Lamento eso Dean no quería causar una escena ademas se que eres completamente capaz de defenderte a ti mismo"- dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada de disculpa 

"Esta bien Cas no me molesto al menos con eso hiciste que no le diera un puñetazo  
y eso hizo sonreír al Cas y eso al mismo tiempo hizo sonreír aun mas a Dean mientras entraban en Baby< ***************** Estaban sentados en su cama hombro con hombro y rodilla con rodilla, el mentiría si dijera que esta posición no le gusta Después de lo sucedido habían llegado al búnker y se habían ido directamente a su cuarto y después de acomodar las almohadas para que sea cómodo habían puesto la película Unas horas después ya habían acabado las hamburguesas y la película estaba en el final El moriría antes de aceptar que había llorado en el final de esa película "Eso fue un final muy triste y hermoso Dean"- dijo Cas mientras lo veía con ojos tristes " Lo se pero es genial por que a pesar de todo lo que tuvieron que superar y el dolor que tuvieron que pasar lograron estar juntos hasta el final" - cuando acabo de decir eso se dio cuenta que se parecía a su historia con Cas habían tenido que superar tantas cosas y sacrificarse uno por el otro que merecían ser felices, ellos se lo habían ganado Así que decidió que era hora de darle el regalo a Cas

Pero antes de que pudiera hablar Cas se levanto y temió haber dicho algo malo pero la sonrisa que Cas le dio hizo que se tranquilizara y que la curiosidad comenzara a salir ya que el ángel se veía nervioso de repente 

"Yo... esta bien si no lo quieres es solo que te compre algo ya que es el día de amor y la amistad como tu dijiste"- dijo Castiel mientras sostenía una funda de regalo en su mano que no sabia de donde diablos había salido pero seguramente utilizo algo de magia de ángel para esconderla 

"Wow Cas no tenias que hacerlo, no me debes nada lo sabes ¿cierto?"  
No quería que Cas se sintiera obligado a nada 

"Quiero hacerlo Dean"- dijo con una dulce sonrisa y sus ojos se veían aun mas azules si era posible y eso hizo que se enamorara aun mas 

"Esta bien pero yo también tengo algo para ti Cas"- dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba el regalo que le había comprado a Cas debajo de su cama 

"Gracias Dean" 

"Gracias a ti Cas" 

Abrió el regalo el primero por pedido de Cas 

Lo primero que pudo ver era eran camisas a cuadros una verde, azul, roja, celeste y eso lo hizo sonreír envuelto en las camisetas estaba una pequeña replica del impala y joder si eso no hizo que millones de mariposas volaran en su estomago 

"Wow es genial Cas me encanta"-dijo cogiendo la pequeña replica como si fuera un tesoro y lo era al menos para el 

"En serio? no pensé si te gustaría o si te haría sentir incomodo que te regale algo así pero mira lo demás por favor"- Dijo Cas y había comenzado a balbucear un poco, le pareció tierno 

"Esto me encanto Cas te lo digo enserio"- dijo mientras comenzaba a ver que mas había en la bolsa encontró dos cosas que hicieron que unas pequeñas lagrimas se formaran  
Adentro había un pequeño muñeco de si mismo que estaba increíble incluso tenia una pequeña arma eso lo hizo sonreír y al lado de el había un pequeño MP3 con audífonos y a lado había pay de manzana que se veía delicioso 

"Y te gusta? No sabia como poner la música que te gustaba así que le pedí ayuda a Charlie y los muñecos Sam me ayudo para poder mandarlos a hacer aunque algunos eran para tu cumpleaños pensé que estaba bien dártelos ahora" 

"Lo Amo Cas" - dijo y antes de que Cas pudiera seguir hablando el se lanzo a sus brazos para darle un gran abrazo aun con la pequeña figura de el mismo en su mano 

El abrazo fue cálido, siempre le gusto abrazar al ángel se sentía seguro es sus brazos como si todo estuviera bien de repente y por eso hizo que amara aun mas el abrazo ademas si no lo abrazaba podría haberle dicho al Castiel lo que sentía pero quería que el ángel viera su regalo, así que lentamente se fue alejando del abrazo y parecía como si Cas quisiera volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos pero lo oculto casi demasiado bien y si el no fuera bueno viendo a la gente no lo habría notado 

"Abre tu regalo Cas"- dijo con una sonrisa y un poco de nerviosismo volvió a el  
Cas vio la funda de regalo con una sonrisa que no muchas veces mostraba 

Cas la abrió con cuidado y al ver lo que había dentro vio a Dean inmediatamente y el solo pudo sentir como se sonrojaba lentamente, joder el no solía hacer eso casi nunca, Cas metió una de sus manos en la bolsa y saco con un inmenso cuidado que hizo que su corazón se calentara al ver como parecía que Cas temía dañar el peluche de abeja que le había comprado

"Dean esto es..."

"Recordé que te gustaban mucho las abejas y como no podemos tenerlas en el bunker te compre un peluche"-ahora sabia que debía estar muy rojo  
y mas aun cuando Cas lo miraba como si acabara de colgar la luna por el o alguna mierda poética 

"Es precioso Dean lo cuidare"- dijo Cas mientras acariciaba lentamente a la pequeña abeja 

"De nada Cas pero aun hay mas, sigue mirando" 

Cas puso con mucho cuidado al peluche a su lado en la cama de Dean y saco una corbata azul que le había comprado por que pensó que combinaba con sus ojos y otra gabardina del mismo color que la suya y justo cundo la abrió cayo un pequeño Cas con una espada de ángel en su pequeña mano y ahora que lo pensaba Charlie le dio la idea del pequeño muñeco entonces ella sabia que Cas le iba a dar a Dean un regalo y no se lo había dicho y ahora lo veía ella y Sam habían hecho que compraran regalos en conjunto pero había agregado algo mas en el regalo y cuando Cas vio el pequeño sobre supo que era momento de realizar el paso número 3 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paso 3: Decirle a Cas lo que sentía  
Cas tomo la pequeña Carta examinándola como si tuviera un misterio indescifrable y aun tenia al pequeño Cas en su mano mientras lo miraba y el solo le sonrió para alentarlo a leerlo aun recordaba lo que había puesto 

“Querido Ángel Castiel, Cas te escribo esto para darte una idea de lo que estoy a punto de decirte, lo primero es que eras la primera persona a parte de Sam y Bobby en la que confié tu siempre dijiste que mi problema era la falta de fe, pero yo siempre tuve fe en ti y ahora quiero tener fe en nosotros ¿sabes lo que siento por ti Ángel?, si no lo sabes solo levanta la cabeza y mírame con tus ojos increíblemente azules por favor” 

Y en ese momento Cas levanto la cabeza y lo miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que habia leido como si dudara que Dean lo amara 

"Cas eres una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida y una en las que mas confio demonios incluso daria mi vida por ti y se que tu lo harias por mi lo has hecho tantas veces y verte morir siempre fue una de las cosas mas dolorosas que tuve que hacer y quiero estar contigo para siempre si es posible y que sea mi angel y yo ser tuyo si aceptas al humano roto que soy tratare de recompensar todo el daño que te e causado te lo juro Cas yo Te Amo"- no se dio cuenta en que momento habia comenzado a llorar pero a la mierda si podia ser vulnerable con alguien ese era Cas, vio como el angel dejaba los obsequios con cuidado al lado suyo mientras se acercaba a Dean mirandolo como si no pudiera creer lo que decia y ahora reconocia esa mirada, era una mirada de amor y eso solo hizo que mas lagrimas salieran 

"Oh Dean como puedes creer que no Te Amo despues de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, crei que lo habia dejado claro cuando me rebele al cielo por ti y lo del vinculo profundo ademas jamas e creido que seas el humano roto que crees para mi eres perfecto aun con todo lo que has pasado siempre tratas de ayudar a los demas siempre le das cariño a las personas que conoces y tu alma siempre brilla aun en tus peores dias y aun asi te amaria por que Dean Winchester tu eres perfecto para ti y acepto todo lo que quieras darme si me dejas cuidarte y demostrarte que mereces ser amado por el resto de nuestras vidas"- dijo ahora con lagrimas tambien en su rostro mientras limpiaba las de el con dulzura ya cunaba su mejilla 

"Prometeme que no me dejaras nunca"- dijo mientras se acercaba mas al angel, ahora estaba respirando sobre la boca del otro 

"No puedo prometerlo, pero te prometo que siempre tratare de volver a ti"

Y con eso lo beso suave y lento y pudo sentir todo el amor que habia entre ellos y se encontro abriendo sus labios para la lengua de Cas y ese jodido beso se sintio como lo describian en los cuentos fuegos artificiales y todo y el lo amo 

Despues de separarse jadeando y los labios hinchados mientras se decian una y otra vez que se amaban 

El sabia que el y Cas estarian bien por que se amaban y el no mentia cuando le dijo a Cas que pasaria el resto de su vida compensando el daño que le habia causado a Cas y hizo un cuarto paso mas bien una promesa de que sin importar que lucharia por Cas, por ellos por que se merecian y por al menos una vez el se sintio amado junto a su ángel 

**************************

Y en otro lugar Charlie y Sam brindaban por que en el momento que Dean habia pedido la ayuda de Charlie ella le habia dicho a Sam y habian ideado un plan para que al fin ese par pudiera estar juntos y ellos sabian que ahora no habria nada que los separe por que lucharian uno por el otro ademas de que ellos siempre los apoyarian sin importar que por que ellos eran familia, ya que la familia no termina en la sangre y no empieza por ella como decia Bobby

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer esta historia me divertí mucho escribiéndola, díganme en que puede mejorar


End file.
